How fast can you run
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: Kayo is sure Hessian got on the plane without having second thoughts. She missed telling him about her feelings. Yet he did not care anyways. He left didn't he! By the end of the day though, she will learn not all things in life are as they appear


**How fast can you move?**

By Impossible Avenues

The taxi stopped with a grinding sound of the wheels on the pavement in front of the airport entrance. Sounds everywhere, taxis coming and going among swearings in all accents of Hispanic and Arabic languages. People moving in front of the long row of cars trying to over take one another, growing shapes in the dusky sunlight. A hot breath of air choked the atmosphere, and people were trying to survive it. The door opened and a girl came out looking worried and preoccupied when putting her wallet back into the purse. Somebody hurried to the entrance and bumped into her, making her stumble into the taxi door. The driver looked annoyed, but not as annoyed as her. And then she heard the announcement. The plain was about to take off. She grabbed the purse holding it tight with both hands and ran out, trying to make her way through the people gathered in front of the glass door. She managed to squeeze in, her skirt got caught in between the knees of a teenager and a huge guy, and she turned her head looking for an escape while her hands were running down the material. She broke free and ran inside looking for a sign to show her the terminal she was looking for. Finally she saw one of the airport officers closing one of the outdoors and then she knew. She ran, making a true slalom race among the people and the luggage, she jumped over a couple of toys, and almost twisted her ankle when avoiding a handbag falling right in her way. She made it to the gate, but it was too late. "I am sorry, you are too late. The passengers are already on bord and the plain is about to take off. I am sure my collegs will change your ticket for the next flight. I m sorry, you have just missed it". She kept on hearing the words and still she didn't want to understand their meaning.

--- No, no… its not me… I must know, was he on this flight, was he?…!?!… The lady looked at her and seemed to not understand what she was saying. And then she realized she was interested in one of the passengers. "You should check with my college and see whether the person you are looking for is on the plain". Kayo looked at her for a second trying to perceive the message, she was so disoriented, so confused, with many more things than just this stupid flight that was now ruining her life. The officer saw her desperate sight and pointed with her finger at the office no. 7 pushing her gently towards it. Kayo moved automatically and once there asked the lady:

--- I'm sorry, do you know, I mean could you tell me whether he is on that plain that is just taking off now?

The lady looked at her and understanding.

--- Him who?

--- Ah, yes who "him"… it's him… aaaaaa….yes… Hessian… Mr. Hessian, no… no… Hessian Devoe. Mr. Devoe, Hessian Devoe. Is he on that plain? Her eyes stared at the lady behind the desk urging her to answer.

--- One second so I can check!

But she didn't have a second, she needed to know now.

--- Please hurry up!

--- Is not like you can do anything anymore, the plain is just taking off as we speak…

Kayo turned around and saw through the huge glass wall of the airport how the plain was taking off and up into the sky. Her lips parted as she escaped one last breath.

---No… Her eyebrow relaxed, her sight got lost in the bluish light. Her shoulders came down, her hand stopped moving on the desk.

--- Ms are you ok? We can book you up for the next flight in the same direction, it's just two hours. I am sure that if you contact Mr Devoe he will wait, it's a straight flight… Ms…?

But Kayo wasn't listening.

--- So he was on the flight, wasn't he?

The woman looked again on her monitor.

--- Well he has bought the ticket. Chances are that he didn't waist the money and got on the plain.

" He didn't waist the money… he didn't waist a minute more to wait for her… not for her… he didn't waist anything, not a feeling, not a minute… he didn't… waist…".The words came tumbling down on her, and she felt like cracking into thousands of pieces and falling on the floor.

She murmured a "thank you" while turning away from the desk. She slowly dragged her feet to the row of chairs in front of the glass wall. She sat down still gazing at the sky. The sun was dying and she felt her soul melting along with the day into darkness. She sank in the chair, holding tight to her bag. Her eyebrows felt heavy above her eyes, her mouth was dry and her head was a rock. A deaf pain was coming up her chest, clenching on to her throat, not letting go to her lungs to inhale the dry air of an August late afternoon. Her eyes sparkled with tears that soon slid down her cheeks in winding paths. She didn't feel them. She didn't care. She didn't care to feel, to react. As far as she was concerned she could have remained there for ever, sleeping to then weak up every morning waiting for that plain to come back and then again to see it take off, knowing that she will never get in time.

---Here!

She thought she heard a voice.

--- Take it! Her eyes came down and she saw the hand stretching a paper handkerchief to her. She looked at it for a bit and then like a machine grabbed it and starting cleaning her face automatically without even thanking.

--- Better now?

She let her hand fall in her lap while nodding. She was in a trance and she didn't seem to want to snap out of it. Still, she had this strange feeling of a powerful force coming from the person next to her handing her the handkerchief. She slowly moved her head to see who that was. He wore dark sunglasses and stood there cool and strong, in a white summer shirt with short sleeves, opened down his chest. His skin was a beautiful ten on top of hardened muscles on his chest and arms. He was disarming in all the meanings a man can look disarming, starting from his powerful looks to the seductive feelings his body was sending around him. She stared and for the first time she realized her eyes were covered in tears because her sight was so blur, and yet she recognized something, something about this man was so familiar. And then the spark of hope and mistrust broke lose in her mind and she opened wide her eyes trying to make sure she wasn't deceiving herself. But no, the more she looked the more she saw that the man who stood there next too her, implacable and cold, was Hessian Devoe himself.

--- Are you done?

His question remained unanswered. She was still bouche ouverte in front of him, trying to figure out how and why and how come.

--- Good. Let's go. He stood up and grabbing her by the hand he turned towards the exit. She stood up in wonder, her bag falling off her lap and on the floor. The sound woke her up a little bit. He turned around to look at her and then at the bag. He didn't say a thing. He just got the bag and then again towards the exit, he started dragging her along. She couldn't react other than following him wherever he was going. She was so mesmerized with him being there that she couldn't find it in her mind to say or do anything. As a matter of fact she didn't care about words right now, as she was just happy deep inside he was there, even though he didn't seem very pleased with things. Hessian got out and after stopping a cab pushed her in and then followed her. He told the driver the address and then sat in his corner. She looked at him but he didn't look back. She continued looking and when he finally looked, even though she could not see his eyes through the sunglasses, she felt the burnt of his sight, and then she started understanding that he was really upset. Now she started worrying about what's going to happen and why he was so angry.

The taxi driver tried to make some conversation, but with no success. Kayo was just looking down in her lap while playing with one of the rings and Hessian completely ignored both of them. When they got to the destination, Hessian paid and also left a tip, like he didn't even care to take the money back and then they both stepped out of the car. Then she saw that they were actually in front of his house. He looked for something in his pockets and after finding the keys, grabbed her again by the hand and starting marching towards the entrance. They got in the house, and Hessian slammed the door behind them making it lock automatically. All of a sudden Kayo found herself in complete silence, nothing else but her breath, deep in her mind and soul. She was now scared in her fear and pain. He threw the keys on the little table next to the stairs and afterwards taking off the shoes on the way to her, he took her hand and starting going up the stairs without saying a word. By now, she was completely scared and little by little she tried opposing by slowing down the pace. He simply strengthened his hold on her hand and continued. By the time the reached the top of the stairs they looked like a father trying to get his naughty child to bed and her struggling to run back to the TV in the living room. It didn't matter, he didn't stop until he didn't lock behind them the door to his bedroom. She stepped back from him looking around and trying to realize what he had in mind, what he was trying to prove to her when doing all this. What was the meaning of all this?

He threw his sunglasses and watch off on a chair. His shirt and pants followed and then his socks and underwear until he was left completely naked in front of her. She was shocked. She retreated until the back of her legs ran into the bedside. He looked at her and this didn't comfort her a bit, as now that his dark clear eyes were upon her and she felt even smaller and defenseless. He stepped forward and she leaned back. Every step he took towards her, meant a centimeter more of leaning backwards for her to the point of falling on the bed. He caught her by the wrists just in time before she sank into the bed sheets, and pulled her in front of him. Kayo stopped all motion waiting like a paralyzed victim to see what happens next. In one move Hessian threw off her the blouse and in another instant he unzipped the skirt and let it fall next to the blouse on the floor. She was now standing in front of him in nothing else but her underwear, bra and a pair of white sandals. He went down and took the sandals off her feet and then reached for her bra. But his touch to her skin burnt her like fire and she just jumped back, falling on the bed, mumbling what she thought to be a convinced "no". He just stretched for her and after a second of assault pulled down her long legs the white pennies that barely survived the attack. She didn't know what else to do. She crouched her legs under her, trying to escape his approach. He wasn't that easy to avoid as she soon found out when he came for what was left: her bra. She tried to slap his hands, but all he did was let her go on with her slapping while he just took the bra away from her. She was naked. Completely naked, crouched in the middle of the bed like a Buddha statue and not having one damn clue what was going on. He then stood up at the bedside and looked pleased with his work. In slow moves he came in the bed trying to get to her. She observed him like a dear cornered by a ferocious lion in the high grass of the savanna. His look was savage. Hers was mild and scared. His hand touched the side of her hip and she jumped. Her foot barely touched the floor that his arm caught her in mid air and turned her face down on the bed. She rolled and faced him. By now he was half on top of her, gazing down on her. His breath was blowing gently the shy strands of hair off her temples. Her breath was tickling his skin, down his neck. He moved and she ran for escape. The wrong move got her all cornered under his body, both his hands on her hips holding her still for him to admire her nakedness. Her hands ran wild on his arms, trying to push that force away. It was useless. She felt so powerless, so … naked to his eyes, so fragile. The same pain came into her heart. It hurt. Why was he doing this to her, making her feel like an object that he would just look at in a shop case?!? Her hands continued the struggle. He ignored her and got on top of her, spreading her legs apart as to make room for his large pelvis to get cozy in between her thighs. She screamed. Her breath stopped somewhere on the top of her lungs and she felt like dying on the spot. She felt his shaft so rigid and hot in between her legs, his chest covering her shivering little breasts, his palms hiding hers, and she knew she couldn't change anything. He moved, rubbing himself against her, his breath in her hair, his lips touching her neck. And she didn't want this, not like this, she didn't want to let him win. But she was already losing the fight and she knew it. Her sight darkened and she felt going down a drain of sparkles where she could only hear her agitated heavy breath. She tried to move and her movement caused another of his seductive push into her. She sobbed in one breath. Little by little, her body started calling him. Her heart, her blood were betraying her mind. Her systems were slowly shutting down one by one. In oblivion she turned her pelvis towards his and before she knew it she felt him slowly coming into her. So big, so powerful that for a second she thought he wouldn't make it. Her life-giving core was slippery with love, making his way easier into her. Still she was so narrow, so small that he swore in her hair. He had desired this for so long and now to discover that she was a damn virgin, even though he knew it wasn't true. But she was so damn small and he seemed to not be able to penetrate her. Drops of sweat came down his temples and in one movement he pushed himself inside her, one thrust that parted her lips into a cry, her fingers clutching tight to his shoulders.

Kayo closed her eyes. She had never ever experienced such a thing. She didn't feel pleasure, she just felt this big thing inside of her and she was trying to fit it the best way she could, not being able to accommodate to the sensation. She felt an evasion, she couldn't get over. He was too much for her. Hessian realized her situation and slowly he went back out and in again. But she feared letting him in again. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. For a minute or so, he just watched her, calming her down and then slowly his hand went down on her femininity, caressing her bud, nibbling with her essence, until she couldn't stand it anymore. He then pushed in again, raising her hips to meet him, slowly pumping in, until he reached the end of her limits. By now she no longer resisted him and Kayo was struck by an incredible pleasure, beyond control or judgement. Her head fell back, her breath became a long row of sobs and words with no meaning. Hessian smiled next to hear cheek and slowly pumped in again and again, until she crowned his name with extraordinary pleasure. He knew how to give her immense satisfaction and fulfillment.

And then he stopped. She opened her eyes trying to see him in among the sparks of incandescent love burning her mind up. He looked serious, still his eyes and the all-knowing smile in the corner of his mouth said something else.

--- So when are you going to say it?

She didn't know what he expected her to say. And did he really wanted her to say that whatever RIGHT THEN ?!?!? When are you going to admit it? I think it's high time you admitted it tonight. His eyes become even more eager. Why were you waiting for me in the airport?

The rightness with which he displayed facts irritated her pride. And yes she was waiting for him, so what! He knew and she couldn't deny it. She was waiting for him. But why tell to such an arrogant man why she was waiting for him? Hessian was again acting like the powerful misogyn businessman she hated. The superior, all knowing man. Well let him wonder. She didn't answer. His smile broadened. His pelvis moved in and his shaft slid down her clitoris and inside her. She took a deep breath and looked at him puzzled.

--- So why exactly were you waiting for me at the airport? His eyebrow went up in false wonder.

Her fingernails scratched his back but she didn't answer. He pushed some more, enlarging his entrance into her, while gently caressing with his fingers the sides of her vagina. She saw the previous turbulence striking her again and she got even more stubborn in trying to stay focus and not let him take over her feelings again. He was already in control of her body!

He slid even deeper, making her body arch under his. Her breasts hit his chest with hard dark nipples eager with want and desire. He walked his other free hand on top of them firing a storm of electricity down her spine. She lost complete control over her reactions. She moaned faced to such a sweet torture. He got his ear closer to her mouth.

--- What was that again? I didn't get it!

With one last drop of strength she tried to push him away from her, but instead he just pumped in with all force up to where she couldn't stand it no more making her scream in frenzy.

--- Say it! Why, say it Kayo, say it!

But Kayo was lost in the delirium of making love to the man she loved. She couldn't answer even though one part of her mind that never seized functioning could hear him and would have wanted to yell "because I love you!!! Because I love you!!!". But her lips were sealed with moans and gasps for air.

Hessian pumped in again and again, stronger and stronger, molding her body to his, holding her back so she can meet him every time even closer. He bit her ear lobe, pulling it with his teeth then going down her neck spreading out wet hot kisses.

--- Talk to me Kayo. Why? Why?

His hands caught her head and made her look him into the eye while he was still penetrating her. She would avoid his eyes. He forced her and then she gazed her eyes into his.

Their breaths melted into one, their skin shinned with sweat.

--- WHY?

His eyes demanded an answer and that answer had to be given even if he had to make her confess. Hessian came into her one more time pushing her limits while looking her in the eyes. She closed them for a second to then open them again. This time there were tears sparking in the crystal brown. One by one they started rolling down her temples. Hessian didn't break his hold.

--- Why?

He pushed more letting her know of where he was standing and that he wasn't about to change position. She sobbed with crying, her lips parted into defeat. "I…", so weak, but Hessian knew she was trying. "I…"

--- Yes… Hessian stopped not letting go of her sight.

--- I love you…

--- Say it again!

Kayo shook her head.

--- Say it again!

More tears came down into her hair.

--- Again Kayo!

--- I love you, I love you, I love you.

Kayo burst into desperate crying. Hessian released a deep gasp.

--- Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say this? When the hell did you ever plan to let me know? Ha?!? When? After I had left?!? Like you did today?!

Kayo cried even more bitterly. Hessian put his arms around her and gently pushed her head up towards his.

--- Kayo look at me… Kayo… look at me…I love you too you silly smart ass girl! I was so pissed with you for not ever admitting your feelings to me that I thought I was gonna burst and hit somebody if I staid here some more!

Kayo stretched her hand and let her fingers caress his face, his eyes, his lips.

--- You do… you staid…

--- I staid just because I really wanted to kick your ass!

--- Like this?!?

--- Not really… but this, after all, is the best decision I have ever taken in my life so far!

He smiled freed from stress and kissed her gently on the lips. She moaned and asked for another one as sweet as the first. The kiss came and then again another, and another and another, until their lips became one for so long that they forgot to breath. Their blood ran wild with desire and Hessian moved again reliting the fire.

--- I'm sorry if I hurt you… I didn't fucking know you were still a virgin!!!

--- I am not and you know it!

--- Well you are so damn narrow, I feel like I'm gonna break you every time I come inside you! And then again you are so damn soft and even though so small you take me whole inside… I just don't get it, you little mystery of mine, that's what you are…

Kayo smiled before losing reason again. Hessian came down on her kissing her rosy nipples, teasing them with his tongue and teeth. Kayo tangled her fingers in his dark hair, pulling his head even closer while her legs encircled his waist, allowing him in her little secret, no longer a secret to his touch. One move after another, dying in a shower of kisses, they went on making love till the point of oblivion. With one hard deep breath of air Hessian came into her one last time, letting free to all of his desire, love and want. His body shivered when holding hers tight, going up the clouds of climax. Kayo embraced him covering his face with sweet kisses, saying his name over and over again, until she fell exhausted in his arms, trembling.

They enjoyed every moment of feeling each other, of going back to normal together. When finally they were able to look each other in the eyes, they both smiled. Hessian slowly left the hot places he has just owned with such enormous pleasure and got up. Kayo no longer felt under watch laying naked and deliciously sexy on the goldish bed sheets. Hessian took one of the covers and after rapping his fragile gift in it, took her in his arms.

--- Don't fall asleep just yet. You still have to give me some explanations missy! But first a shower and then an entire night of love making and maybe you can fill me in with the details tomorrow!

Kayo raised her eyebrow in wonder and suspicion. She just wanted to sleep in his arms and enjoy her happiness. So she crouched to his chest and rubbed her nose against his skin. Hessian smiled.

--- So you don't wanna discus any details with me huh?

Kayo murmured in protest.

--- So you are gonna let me arrange the wedding all by myself? How nice of you, but don't expect me to pick pink as the color for the maids of honor!!!

Kayo stood still for a second to then look at him seriously. One moment later she was laughing badly while putting her arms around his neck.

--- Are you proposing to me Mr Devoe?

--- Only if you promise me not to get pink dresses for the maids of honor!

Their communication was so complete. They were getting married. And thinking that an hour before she thought that she had lost him forever.

--- Well you Mr have to give some explanations of your own… like… what the hell were you thinking when you brought me here and did this to me…!!!!!!

Hessian started laughing while slamming the bathroom door with his heal. The door closed leaving them kissing in each other's arms.


End file.
